A Resurfacing Past
by Arceegirl4evr
Summary: Optimus shares a little bit of his past, and everyone learns a shocking secret along the way. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A Resurfacing Past **

**Chapter 1:**

_Arcee's POV_

It was another average day at base. We had patrol scouting for energon, took down a few cons, and went after an Iacon relic. We were all tired, including Optimus. Bulk was talking to Bee about what it was like during the golden age of Cybertron. I sighed, thinking about the days that we didn't have the burden of war on our shoulders, the days that I spent living in a peaceful Iacon. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Miko tapping my foot. "What is it Miko?" I asked cocking my head a little. "We were wondering if you could tell us what it was like on Cybertron before the war. We heard Bulk talking about it a while ago, but when we asked him he just shook his head and left." Miko said hopefully. "Why me?" I asked aloud. "Well, Bulk won't tell us, Bee was born when the war broke out, Ratchet and Optimus are a little distant these days, so you were the only one left to ask" she responded with a hopeful smile. "Well if you want a story you should ask Optimus, he probably had the most exciting life of us all. She replied with a cheerful ok and left.

I followed her out of curiosity, wanting to know more of Optimus's past. By the time I got there Miko had already persuaded Optimus to tell her and the rest of the team about his past. Everyone was in the command room. He started his story with a sigh, "Many eons ago my parents and I moved from Praxus to Iacon. I was then known as Orion Pax." he began his eyes shining with the fond memories of his childhood. I gasped and everyone gave me a weird look. I covered my mouth and motioned for him to go on. "I was only a 3 stellar-cycles old when we moved so I don't remember much of Praxus, he stated continuing his story. We moved because my sire got a job in the Iacon hall of records. When I was 8 stellar-cycles old my carrier was murdered by a gang of psychopath killers. My sire couldn't raise me alone, and afterwards he fell into depression and committed suicide. I was an orphan, I was taken in by one of my dad's friends Alpha Trion. He became somewhat of a father to me. I never really accepted him as a father but rather a guardian and a mentor. Like my father I shared his interest in Cybertron's past, and like him I wanted a more just like him I wanted a just society. Alpha Trion helped me fulfil my curiosity by giving me full access to all the files in the Iacon hall of records. By then I had started going to an Orphanage school. I didn't want to go to a regular school because I was afraid people would pick on me because I didn't have parents. At the orphanage school I made two very close friends Nightshadow, and his younger sister, Emerald. Emerald was an emerald green femme with sky blue highlights. She looked exactly like Arcee, but with different colors.

Emerald was 4 stellar-cycles younger than me, and Nightshadow was my age. We were very close friends. But over the years Emerald and I grew closer and closer and eventually became lovers. BY the time Nightshadow had gone to fight in the army, his lifelong dream. Then I met Megatronus, he reminded me a lot of Nightshadow. He had the same fiery determination and would do anything even fight for what he believes, but Nightshadow was a little different too he was caring, and sympathetic. Sometimes what he believed in wasn't the right thing to believe in. During those times Emerald and I would have to steer him the right way. He was understanding and placed all his choices in our hands. But eventually Megatronus lost his way. When he left to the dark side he took Nightshadow with him. We eventually had to fight him. In the end Emerald had to kill her own brother to save me and thee orphans inside the orphanage we were supposed to protect. She hated the sight of someone dying because of her. So she left to become a medic. That's when I met Ratchet. We quickly became friends. Ione night when I was sleeping I had a dream that I had to journey to the very core of Cybertron. I left a note for her telling her where I was going. I didn't see the note she left me saying that she was going to the sea of rust to answer a distress call. What she didn't know was that the distress call was a trap and …." He was unable to finish his word as he was swallowed my grief. "and there was a report saying that she was dead and she had written a note saying that she wanted her remains shot into space and they did." I finished for him guiltily. " How did you know," he asked with a shocked expression. " Because I'm Emerald" I said guiltily.


	2. Her Past

_**A Resurfacing Past **_

_**Chapter two: Her Past**_

_Optimus's POV:_

I was shocked! Arcee was Emerald! My whole time on team prime, I was mourning the "death" of Emerald, when she was right next to me serving as my SIC. I never noticed the similarities between Arcee and Emerald. In fact they were the exact same except for the paintjob. "Why did you leave me Arcee?" I asked. "I heard rumors that many people had journeyed to the core of Cybertron, but none returned. I also knew for a fact that you had gone there." She said pointing at me. "I was certain that you had died. So I decided to leave my past life behind to start life anew. I wanted to continue as a medic, but even then people died because I wasn't fast enough or experienced enough. I also risked running into Ratchet and be reminded of my past life. For a few weeks I just drove and drove until I reached an Autobot training facility. For the first few weeks I was invisible to everyone around me. No one paid any attention to me. To them I was just the newbie. It worked out just fine until one of my training instructor asked for my name. To me Emerald didn't sound right anymore, so I remembered Nightshadow telling me that my mother wanted me to be called Arcee, but when I was born I sorta named myself. Soon afterward I changed my colors and became someone totally different.

Over time I became a very good soldier and improved my battle skills after each battle. I didn't work for any team; I just snuck behind soldiers and followed them to the battlefield. I never got caught. Soon I got recruited by the Delta Team, and met my first partner Tailgate, and then you know the rest." She said still grieving for the loss of her 2 fallen partners. "All this time I have been grieving for the supposed death of Orion Pax when he really was my commander, but I don't regret any of it. If I hadn't set off on my own I would never have met Tailgate or Cliff. If I had stayed a medic I might have even died, because of my lack of combat skills." She said thoughtfully. "If you can't forgive me for everything I have done, I understand, because I deserve it for all the pain I caused you. In fact I don't deserve to be forgiven. "She said on the verge of tears. "Arcee, you have nothing to be forgiven for, you did what you thought was right. There's nothing wrong with that, I'm just glad you're alive." I said with happiness in my voice. "Thank you Optimus, you always know what to say" she said jumping up and hugging him, Emerald rising to the surface. When Arcee lost her partners her happy go-lucky personality was replaced with a serious, strict personality. Now that she knew that he wasn't dead it brought Emerald out of Arcee. "I'm going to become Emerald again!" she declared. With that she sped out of base before anyone could say a thing. She came back an hour later with her old paintjob on. "I never wanted to lose the unique shade of emerald green my original paintjob was so I painted over the original." She said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, I've never seen such a vibrant shade of emerald green before, Arcee! I mean Emerald, what should I call you?" said Miko. "Either one is fine Miko; although Emerald is my real name, but Arcee is still a part of me. Sorta, two halves of one hole." She replied. " Although, My personality will change, when I was Emerald I was a lot happier and loved anything that had to do with a party!" she replied. "I think I'll like Emerald better!" Miko stated. "Well, let's get this party started!" Miko said strumming her guitar. "For what?" I said raising an optic ridge. "To celebrate the full return of Emerald." She said before turning back to play some songs on her guitar. I turned to leave, but decided to make an exception, but just this once, for Emerald.


End file.
